Jakeopod
Jakeopods are a race of creatures, they are are feared by most races due to their ability to infest worlds. Jakeopods were bound into a hive mind around 50 million years ago by mutation. Jakeopods consume beings and with a special organ have the ability to take useful genes from the creature and use them for themselves. Jakeopods have many different types of sub-species, they make these sub-species by consuming genes, the Jakeopods have three main sub-species. The first sub-species is the warrior class, these sub-species are for fighting and defending only, the second sub-species is the drone class, primarily mutating into giant organ like structures or mining zektanium, a resource which most Jakeopods eat in emergencies, they also harvest deklogas, a resource used to stimulate the hatching process of Jakeopod eggs. The final Jakeopod sub-species is the support class, a class primarily meant to support other Jakeopods. Jakeopod Prophets are lesser commanders and command that of all Jakeopods below them, while being commanded by Jakeopods above them. Jakeopods also are seen attacking banished Prophets. Jakeopods for around 10,000 years have been enemies with the Siraki, an advanced alien race who wants to purge Jakeopods from existence. Origin Jakeopods originated on an unknown planet. They were bound into a hive mind after an unknown organic compound, known has SPINE crashed landed onto the planet, it increased mutation and the newly born Jakeopods were mutated into a hive mind. Afterwards the most powerful Jakeopods created a leader to command them, known has the Over-Seer is a massive organ, with a massive eye inside connected to the structure via large veins and many nerves, resembling wires. The Over-Seer commands the Jakeopods and thier broods, however some Jakeopods are feral and have no leader. A Jakeopod Prophet Jakeopod are lead by a Jakeopod named Jake, who is the first Jakeopod to ever live, The Over-Seer keeps everyone in balance and stops rebellion. The Jakeopods are enemies the De'haven Civilization The Jakeopods are aggressive and attempt to assimilate any creatures that prove useful. They mainly use organic architecture mixed with steam punk, the organic parts usually resemble chitin and bone but can also be soft and fleshy. Jakeopod foot men are called Jakeoids, creatures that willingly let Jakeopods assimilate them. Jakeopods steampunk tech allows them to make many different things. They use organic guns that mainly shoot sharp purple or blue crystals. The Obliterator shotgun shoots poisonous bullets. They also farm the giant bees for their honey in the Honeywerks. They farm slime ports because they also live on Jake'thar. Despite it seeming like they only have one planet under their control, they truly have thousands infested. They have large organic ships that shoot large explosive spines. *Jakeopods Worship a god known has LORD FAT CAT Hierarchy Jake: Leader Max: Son of Jake Naga'thath: Daughter of Jake King Sushi Chef: Second in command Paytonnax: Herald of Jake Tretsr: Supplier The Blacksmith: Chief of the blacksmiths Slovo: Avatar of Jake The Over-Seer: The Balancer All other Prophets and Queens Jakeopod Breeds Brood lord Swarmer Wasp Jakeling Hydrajake King Queen Ultrajake Carrier Drone Slurp Harvester Kitten Tender Mutajake Flyajake Reaper Reav'sil Lurker Nydus Jake Janitor Boomjake Flab Structures Hive Slurp Extractor Assmilator Kitten Trough Spawning Pool Sushi Factory Hydrajake Lair Nydus Cavern Spire Brood Tower Maintenance Hive Spine Crusher Spiner Spore Launcher King Spire Queen Mound Scourge Mound Boomjake Nest Jakeoid Structures Jakeoid Facility Jakeoid Hive Jakeoid Barracks Jakeoid Seigeworks Jakeoid Crafting Station Biology Jakeopod drones mutate into many different structures. Each structure has a different purpose, some allow a hive to spawn a certain kind of Jakeopod, another might allow Deklogas to be harvested. Jakeopod drones have spinning buzz saw like hands that grind even cuts into resources, Assimilators harvest all gas required to make the Jakeopods and some of their structures. Meanwhile Spiners are large tentacles with a sharp tip that act has a defense against attackers. SPINE membrane is a blue substance that covers everything a hive has control over, all Jakeopod structures, besides the Assimilators and Hives themselves, feed on SPINE membrane. ]]